Field of the Invention
Embodiments generally relate to a methods, apparatuses and systems for video processing and particularly towards methods, apparatuses and systems for discovering and displaying information related to video content.
Description of the Related Art
Significant difficulty exists in making media smart, in the form of video data discoverable, shoppable, shareable, searchable and able to be indexed. While many technologies address tagging videos contextually, these technologies often obstruct a user's interaction with the particular video and clutter the user interface diminishing the user experience.
Additionally, each video publisher or video on-demand provider generally organizes their data differently. This exponentially increases the difficulty in providing a system that is platform agnostic, yet can still find individual frame data or scenes.
Therefore there is a need in the art for an improved system for discovering information related to video content.